(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the processing of image signals for a digital mosaic charge coupled device image sensor and more specifically to processing signals for full screen zoom, partial screen zoom, still picture, and mosaic picture functions as well as a combination of these functions.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Processing digital television signals has been studied by a number of workers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,014 to Maeda et al. describes a still picture editing function using a first and a second main field memories and an auxiliary field memory. U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,334 to Matsumoto describes a zoom function using a picture image memory. U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,300 to Nam describes reproducing a plurality of image source signals using a number of multi screen memories controlled by a multi screen controller.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,206 to Fujita et al. describes a zoom function controlling the magnitude of an image to a fixed size. U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,044 to Nozaki et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,444 to Mizutani et al. describe an autofocus for a video camera. U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,670 to Lee describes a display on a cathode ray tube screen for displaying a zooming position of the zoom lens in a camcorder.
This invention provides a digital CCD, charge coupled device, image sensor system and method to perform digital image signal processing using a single frame memory which stores quantized image data input from the CCD image sensor system. The invention provides an economical digital CCD image sensor system and method for processing digital image signals to provide a mosaic function, full screen zoom, partial screen zoom, still picture function, and a combination of these functions.